Unexpected Love
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Hermione was happy with her life. What she didn't expect, was to fall in love with her friend! Hermione/George. No epilogue and Fred is alive.
1. Big Trouble

**I do not own Harry Potter! **

**Hermione/George fanfic – forget the epilogue :) & Fred isn't dead!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A lot happened after the war for Hermione.

She got finally together with Ron, but they soon realized that they were better off as friends.

She found her parents in Australia and decided that she wouldn't reverse the memory spell, because they had built a new life and were expecting another baby. She was really sad, but was relieved that they were fine.

The Weasley's were great, they loved her as a family member, even though, she and Ron weren't together anymore and Hermione was grateful about that, she didn't know, what she would do without them.

Hermione got into healer training and worked now on the children's ward. She loved her job, but Mrs. Weasley often complaint about the fact that Hermione was very busy and didn't have a boyfriend. Hermione did date, but nothing ever came out of it. She wasn't really bothered by it, because she only was 22 years old and had her whole life ahead of her, but sometimes, when she was alone in her flat she missed someone who would just be there.

What surprised her the most, was that she grew very close with Fred and George, especially with George. She didn't know why and how it happened, but they were almost inseparable. Her friendship with Harry and Ron slightly changed. They were still best friends, but Harry had Ginny and Ron had also a girlfriend, so they didn't see each other that much anymore.

Today was Christmas Eve and she was invited to spend the holidays at the Burrow. Everyone would be there and would sleep there. She wondered how Mrs. Weasley could handle all of the people, but she managed it every year.

Now, she stood in her bedroom to get ready for Dinner. She wore a black, simple dress, who hugged her just in the right places. As she looked at her watch she swore loudly. She was late. Hermione ran to her bathroom and looked a last time in the mirror. Then she went to the living room, grabbed the bag with her things and went to the fireplace, where she flooed to the Burrow.

As she stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow, she was greeted with the familiar noise that surrounded the Burrow, because of the many people who stayed there. Nobody recognized, that she had arrived, so she cleared her throat and greeted them all.

As she did, she was suddenly in the arms of George, who hugged her tightly.

"Hey Mione, good to see you. I almost thought you wouldn't come!", he breathed into her hair.

Hermione felt a strange tingle in her stomach and didn't know why.

"Hi, Georgie. I missed you. Sorry, I am late."

"Hey Forge, let me greet her too!", Fred laughed.

George let go of Hermione and stepped aside. Fred came to her and hugged her too. No tingle!

"Hey Mione, how are you, this fine evening?"

"I am fine. And you?"

"I'm great!"

Hermione said Hello to everyone and went to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for inviting me."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a bone-crushing hug and said.

"Merry Christmas, dear, but how many times do I have to tell you, you are family and please call me Molly!"

Hermione had to smile. She was so grateful for that woman in front of her.

"Okay Molly. Can I help you with anything?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head "No dear, I am almost finished. Just enjoy yourself!"

Hermione gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to the table where everyone already sat. She took her seat between Fred and George and opposite from Ron, Amelia (his girlfriend), Harry and Ginny.

A smile crept on her face, because she was really happy to be with her adopted family. George saw that and nudged her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just really happy to be with you all" she replied.

George smiled and said "And I am happy that you are here!"

She blushed and smiled shyly.

Hermione wondered what was wrong with her, she never was so shy in front of George.

"So everybody. Dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and the bowls of food followed her and sat themselves at the table.

Mr. Weasley stood up and said "I am glad that everybody could make it. Merry Christmas!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone shouted.

"Tuck in!" Mrs. Weasley said.

And so everybody did. The food was delicious as always. They all chatted happily through dinner, as Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Hermione and asked

"Hermione dear, did you meet anyone yet?"

Hermione swallowed harshly and had to cough. George and Fred patted her back, they had to suppress a laugh, because they knew this questions of their mother too well.

Hermione meanwhile thought that she shouldn't be surprised by this question, because it wasn't the first time Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No Molly, not really. I saw someone a few weeks, but it wasn't really serious."

Mrs. Weasley grimaced at this and before she could say anything else, Ron asked

"Who did you see? Do we know him?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to grimace. She knew that Harry and Ron didn't like her fling. She didn't even like him very much. She had a short affair with Draco Malfoy. Yes, this Malfoy. He is a Healer too and it just happened, but it wasn't serious, just sex and it ended after a few short weeks, because they simply fought too much, but the sex was incredible.

"Ron, I don't think, you want to know!"

That caught the attention of everyone at the table.

"So, we do know him! Hermione, do tell!" Ginny said with a huge smile.

"Ginny, I love you, but I could kill you right now!"

Ginny's smile just grew wider.

"It was Malfoy!" Hermione mutters beet red.

"WHAT? YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE FERRET?" Ron shouted.

Everyone looked between Ron and Hermione.

"Ronald, calm down. First of all, it is none of your business and second, no I was not in a relationship with Malfoy."

"What does that even mean?" Ron asked and Hermione sighted.

"Oh Ron, how daft can you be? They just shagged! Tell me Mione, was the title Slytherin-Sexgod true? I heard a lot of interesting things about what he can do."

"GINERVA!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Harry and Ron looked at Ginny with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Can we please change the subject?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said kindly.

"Thank you!"

Hermione gripped her thigh under the table, as a hand took hers. She looked up and saw, that George looked at her, smiled and whispered, so only she could hear it

"It doesn't matter, Mione."

Hermione squeezed his hand in reply and continued to eat.

She had the feeling that the relationship between George and herself changed and she didn't know, what she would make of this. She couldn't be falling in love with him, it would destroy their friendship.

She was in big trouble.


	2. Mistletoe

**Chapter 2**

Dinner was finished and everybody went to the living room to just talk and drink Firewhiskey.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her new found feelings for George.

"It will go away, Hermione. You are just confused. Your friendship is more important!" she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the object of her thoughts – George.

"Hey you. What's up? You look like, as you were far away with your thoughts!" George asked concerned and handed her a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Oh thank you, Georgie. Everything is fine. So, how are you? I didn't see you for two weeks, you have to update me!"

"I am great, I missed you though. I had a date last week with Katie Bell!"

Hermione's heart broke a little, but she covered her hurt look with a huge smile – maybe a bit too big. She didn't realize, that Fred watched them.

"That is great, George. I'm happy for you!"

He smiled a little sad at her and said

"Yeah, but I don't know if she is right for me!"

Hermione frowned at this "Great, why does he have to say these things to me? Oh, come on Hermione, don't be such a baby, you are his friend and nothing more, so give him a good advice and stop whining!" she thought.

"Look George, you can't tell, if you don't try. You are great and Katie is a great woman, maybe you are just perfect for each other, but if you don't try, you can't know, okay? Now excuse me, I be right back."

She drowned her drink, squeezed his shoulder and went in the direction of the bathroom, but instead she went to Ginny's old room.

She closed the door behind her and sat in a dark corner on the floor. She took calming breaths and tried to hold back the tears which were about to come.

"I am so stupid!" she said out loud.

"You are far from stupid, Mione" a voice said.

Hermione jumped and looked up and saw Fred.

"Fred, you scared me. I didn't hear you coming in. What are you doing here?"

Fred walked to her and sat down beside her.

"I followed you here. Look Mione, maybe you should tell him how you feel!"

Hermione didn't expect this.

"What are you talking about, Fred?" she asked.

"You know what I am talking about. You know, you won't know if he feels the same if you don't asked him!"

"I don't want to destroy our friendship, besides he dates Katie, so no need to tell him anything. This, whatever this is, will go away. Thank you, Fred, but my decision is final."

She stood up and went out of Ginny's room.

"Oh, Mione." Fred sighed and followed her.

Hermione made her way back to the living room and took another glass of Firewhiskey. She sat to Bill and Fleur and talked with them about Fleur's second pregnancy. She was happy for them and it took her mind off George.

As it got later, she asked Mrs. Weasley, where she would sleep.

"Oh Hermione, dear. I hope it is not a problem for you, but it would be great if you could sleep in the room of Fred and George. I already conjured a third bed. We just don't have enough room for everybody."

"No problem Molly. I don't mind. Thank you for the delicious dinner. Good night!" Hermione said, even though she wasn't fine with it.

Mrs. Weasley hugged her "Good night, Hermione"

She went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. After that she made her way to Fred and George's old bedroom and lay on the extra bed. She tried to fall asleep, but couldn't.

An hour later the door opened. Hermione didn't see who came in because she had her back to the door.

"Mione?" she heard the voice of George ask. But Hermione pretended to be asleep. She heard him sigh and walk in her direction.

He sat on her bed and said quietly "Good night, Mione. Sleep thight!"

He stood up and went out of the room.

A single tear fell down her face and after a while she fell in a restless sleep.

* * *

Hermione felt horrible the next morning. She didn't sleep well. The twins were already gone, so she made her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair, put them into a messy bun and made her way down to breakfast.

As she entered she was greeted by everyone, then

"Bloody hell, Mione. You look horrible!" Ron exclaimed.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Thank you Ronald, how nice of you! And a good morning to you too" Hermione replied sarcastically.

Ron's ears turned red.

"Are you okay, Mione? You look tired." Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well!"

She sat down on her usual seat and began to eat a bit, as Mrs. Weasley said, she should. She didn't talk much through breakfast and didn't really listen what the others said.

George watched her concerned through breakfast and wondered what was wrong with her. He didn't like it.

He touched her arm and she winced. George was shocked. Never did she react like this. They looked each other in the eyes and she said

"Sorry George. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you if everything is okay besides that you didn't sleep well. Because you act really strange and yesterday you didn't even say good night."

Hermione had a bad conscience.

"Oh yeah, I am fine. No need to worry, Georgie. Sorry that I didn't say good night, I was just really tired and I didn't want to disturb you." she forced a smile on her face.

George didn't look convinced and said "You know, that you can always talk to me, Mione. And you could never disturb me."

"Thank you, Georgie."

As breakfast was over and the dishes were cleaned everyone went to the living room to exchange presents. She walked besides George, but suddenly she couldn't move.

"Oi, you two. Mistletoe!" Fred shouted, grinning like mad.

Hermione and George looked up and saw that there was indeed a mistletoe. They looked at each other and George had a small smile on his face.

Hermione couldn't believe it.

"This can't be happening. Why George and why in front of the whole family?" she thought.

"So…" George whispered and came nearer.

"So…" Hermione whispered back and licked her lips.

George took the final step towards her and their lips met.


	3. Phenomenal

**Hey guys. So I don't know, if I should continue after this chapter. Just tell me, what you are thinking :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It started as a slow and soft kiss, but soon it became more heated. The fact, that they were in a room with the whole family were forgotten on both sides. Hermione brought her hands in George's hair to deepen the kiss. The hold of George's hand on her waist tightened and soon he began to explore her body with his hands. He stopped at her thighs and he lifted her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and the kiss got more and more heated. They didn't see the shocked and amused faces of the family, nor the coughs of several in the room. They were in their own little world. As George's hand wandered on Hermione's butt and Hermione's hand was under George's shirt, they heard the very loud voice of Mrs. Weasley and Ron

"HEY, THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Hermione and George broke their kiss and looked at each other. Both turned beet red as they realized what just happened.

"Oh Merlin, I am so so sorry. Excuse me!" Hermione said, as she ran out of the living room, up the stairs.

"Hermione, wait!" George shouted and followed her.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting!" Fred laughed.

"Interesting? That was bloody fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly.

"Oh come on, mum. You have to admit, that this was great!"

Mrs. Weasley had to hide her smile. She hoped, that George and Hermione would come together.

Ron and Harry were speechless and the rest of the family didn't know, what to say, but they were kind of amused.

"Well, we won't bring it up again, because I believe they are really embarrassed right now!" Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Dad, you are no fun!" Charlie said.

* * *

"Hermione, wait!" George shouted.

He saw that she went into Ginny's room and followed her. He opened the door and saw that she was crying on the floor. It broke his heart, he hated seeing her like that.

He sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"What were we thinking George? This is so embarrassing!" She sobbed.

"Hey, it is okay, Mione. We got carried away, it happens. It is not the end of the world. Don't cry!"

"I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know, what to think!"

"I think, the kiss was bloody amazing!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

She looked at him and whispered "Yeah, it was great!"

He wiped away her tears and said quietly "Phenomenal"

And so he kissed her again. It was a really sweet kiss and Hermione's body felt as if it were Pudding, so it was really hard for her to break the kiss, but she had to.

"George, stop!"

He stopped and looked at her confused and slightly hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"What about Katie?"

George almost had to laugh.

"Listen, Mione. There is nothing going on between Katie and myself. I just told you about the date, so I could tell you that I think, that another woman is the right one. You! I wanted to tell you, that I fell in love with you. And I am sorry, I should have just told you, but then you ran away and today you were really strange, so yeah…!"

"Yesterday, I was really jealous, so I ran. I fell in love with you, too. But I am kind of afraid. What about our friendship? I don't want to destroy anything!"

"Let's not worry about it, now. Okay? Just let us live here and now."

Hermione wanted to say something, but George interrupted her with another kiss and this time she didn't pull away.


	4. Hopefully Forever

**Chapter 4**

After what felt like hours they broke apart.

"Wow" George whispered.

Hermione giggled and buried her face in George's neck.

He stroked her back and just enjoyed the feeling to have her in his arms.

"What now?" she quietly asked into his neck.

"We just enjoy being together and we'll see, how it works, but I have a very good feeling!"

She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

He couldn't believe his luck. He finally had his girl.

"You are beautiful, Hermione!"

Hermione turned red and frowned "Stop that, George!"

"Why? You really are. Don't ever doubt yourself!" He kissed her on the forehead.

She saw, by the expression on his face, that he was honest and gave him a shy smile.

"So, should we go downstairs again? I think it is time for lunch." he asked her.

Hermione groaned and buried her face in his neck again.

"This is so embarrassing, George!"

"Come on, Love! We can do this!"

George stood up and helped her stand up as well. He gave her one last reassuring kiss and the new couple made their way downstairs to a waiting family.

* * *

"Oh, I want to know, what they are doing!" Ginny whined.

"Maybe you will know now, they are coming down!" Bill said and Ginny had an excited smile on her face.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

* * *

Hermione and George sat on the table before anyone else could. As everybody was sat around the table and the food was in front of them, they began to eat. Everyone secretly looked at Hermione and George and expected them to say something, but they didn't. Ginny grew impatient.

"Oh, you two! Could you finally tell us all, what's going on?" Ginny said.

George and Hermione looked up from their food and looked at her.

"What do you mean, my dear sister?" George said and had to suppress his smile.

"We sit here and we eat, Ginny. What should be going on?" Hermione said, playing along with George. She had to be honest, it was fun to mess with Ginny a little bit.

"You got to be KIDDING ME! I talk about your kiss!" Ginny said frustrated.

"Ah, that!" George said.

"Yeah, nothing special!" Hermione said.

Everyone looked at them disbelieving. Are they serious? That kiss wasn't nothing!

George and Hermione couldn't suppress their laughter anymore, they gripped each other to avoid falling from their chairs.

Now everyone looked even more confused.

"Hahahahahahaha, your faces!"

"Bloody fantastic hahahahahaha!"

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Ron shouted.

They recovered from their conniption and looked at everybody.

"Sorry, but your faces were just bloody fantastic!" George said and Hermione nodded while giggling.

"So, what is it with you two, then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! That kiss didn't seem like it was nothing!" Bill said.

George and Hermione exchanged a look and he then said "Well, we are a couple now!"

"Well done, Georgie!" Fred said grinning like mad.

"OH MY BABIES!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, jumped out of her seat and ran to the new couple to hug them both.

"Oh, this is so great!" Ginny shrieked.

Everyone congratulated them and after dinner was finished George and Hermione went to his room, so they could spent some time alone.

* * *

"That went well!" George said while playing with her hair.

"Mhm, I'm glad!" she replied, enjoying to be in his arms.

They just lay there and thought about how happy and lucky they were and they just hoped that it would last.


	5. George Weasley, nervous?

**Hi guys!**

**I am sorry, that it took me so long - college simply got in the way - but here is chapter 5 of ****_Unexpected Love_**** ! I am not really sure about this chapter, but yeah - just tell me what you think about it...**

**I wanted to thank you all for your support, reviews, follows and favorites ;D it means so much to me ;D**

**If you have a "wish/idea" for a story, you don't want to write yourself, but would love to read - just write me - I would love to hear knew ideas and write it for you ;D**

**So, I hope you enjoy chapter 5 ...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Nine months later, Hermione and George were still together and really happy. They couldn't imagine their lives without each other and George thought about proposing to the love of his life. He bought a beautiful diamond ring and was really really nervous about how to ask her and her answer.

* * *

As they went to Sunday brunch at the Burrow, Hermione noticed how nervous George was and decided to watch him over brunch and confront him about it afterwards. Every time someone talked to him he winced.

Hermione had enough, she didn't know what was wrong with George, but she reached the point where she was really worried and decided she had to ask him what was wrong.

He stood there in a corner of the Burrow-living room and she strode to him took his face in her hands, so he had to look at her.

"What's wrong, love? You look really nervous and I am worried. Tell me, please?"

He tried to look away and said "Nothing's wrong. You imagine things!"

"No, I don't! I know you, George, don't lie to me!" Hermione said softly.

"I don't lie to you, okay? Just let it be, Hermione! You don't have to know everything!" George said angrily.

He knew he shouldn't react like this and he saw the look of hurt in her eyes, but he couldn't help himself. He was so nervous and he just wanted some quiet moments before he asked her probably the most serious question in his life.

"I am sorry, I worry about you, George! When you don't want to share things with your girlfriend, maybe you should consider to search for a new one, who doesn't care! You know me, George. I love you and I care about the people I love and when I see that something is wrong with someone I care about, than I try to help them. So, if you come to your senses, than you know where to find me!" Hermione said angrily and with tears in her eyes. She turned around and walked away.

Everybody at the Burrow listened to their conversation and they were all speechless.

George realized the mistake he made and cried out "Hermione! Please wait!"

Hermione who was almost at the fireplace stopped and asked without turning to him "Why should I, George?"

George walked to her and turned her around.

"Please look at me, Mione! I am so so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Please, love…forgive me. I love you so much!"

Hermione looked at him and saw that he truly was sorry. She took his face in her hands and asked

"What is wrong George? I saw you, you are nervous as hell and I don't know why and let's be honest, you rarely are nervous. So please, tell me!"

George took a deep breath and took her hands in his. They didn't even realize that everyone in the room was watching them.

"You are right. I was really nervous. I was…no I am nervous because I didn't know how to tell you something. I love you so much. The past nine months were the best nine months of my life and I don't want to be without you anymore. You are my best friend, my lover, my everything and I want to grow old with you."

Everyone in the room smiled and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Ginny cried as George went down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. Hermione had silent tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" George asked after he took a calming breath.

Hermione went down on her knees too and kissed him soundly before she whispered a "Yes".

George smiled, put the ring on her finger and kissed her once more.

"I love you so much!" he breathed into her hair while he hugged her to him.

"I love you too, Georgie!"

The family cheered and shouted their congratulations.

Life was truly beautiful!


	6. Epilogue

**Hi guys...**

**This is the end of my Story _Unexpected Love _... I wanted to thank you all for the Reviews, Follows, Favorites and of course for reading it at all - it really means a lot to me :)**

**I hope, you enjoyed it and I wish you all a Happy New Year :D**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" The newly married couple greeted everyone as they stepped out of the fireplace into the Burrow.

"Merry Christmas, Mione, George!" the people in the living room greeted them back.

"How was your honeymoon?" Ginny asked.

"Mind-blowing!" George answered winking like crazy. Hermione hit him. Everyone laughed.

"Stop it, or you'll never ever experience something mind-blowing again!" she said seriously, and everyone laughed even harder as George swallowed hard.

"Spain was really great, Ginny. Thank you."

"Oh Hermione, George. You are here! I'm so glad you are home. Dinner is ready everyone, so please everyone to the table."

They began to eat the delicious Christmas dinner, the whole table was full of bowls with different kinds of food. Mashed potatoes, beans, salad, chicken, roast beef, different sauces and so on….

"So, how was Spain?" Mrs. Weasley asked the married couple.

"Didn't see much of it!" George mumbled grinning and Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"It was marvelous, even for winter!" Hermione said to her mother in law. Everyone at the table suppressed their laughter.

"I swear to Merlin, George. Stop this." Hermione whispered through clenched teeth. George nodded and gave her a kiss on the temple "Sorry, Love. I'll stop!"

Dinner continued without inappropriate comments and after they all finished dinner and dessert, they moved to the living room to catch up. Suddenly Hermione and George couldn't move anymore. A mistletoe, just like a year ago.

"You know, I have the strong feeling, this happened once before…" George whispered as he came nearer and put his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, I don't know…maybe you could remind me." Hermione told him, smirking.

And so he did and it was just like the year before. This time, it got out of control too and the people in the room watched with amused expressions on their faces. After a while they broke apart and


End file.
